The current proposal is a five year competitive renewal application by the University of Colorado Health Science Center (UCHSC) to support this General Clinical Research Center. The GCRC at this institution in now entering its 30th year of uninterrupted support. The application requests support for 14 adult inpatient beds, an outpatient facility, administrative functions, nursing, an active Core Laboratory, a dietary capability, a growing Computer System and a Human Physiology Laboratory. The research involves 107 approved protocols with 136 investigators from the Departments of Medicine, Dermatology, Surgery, Neurology, Neurosurgery, Psychiatry, Radiology, Gynecology, Medical Biostatistics, Urology, Radiology, Anesthesiology, Pediatrics, and Preventive Medicine. The GCRC facility serves as a resource for the UCHSC, the Denver General Hospital, the Denver Veterans Administration Hospital, the General Rose Hospital, and the Fitzsimmons Army Hospital. Patients are referred to this GCRC from the entire Rocky Mountain area including Colorado, Utah, Wyoming, Montana, Idaho, North and South Dakota, Arizona, Kansas, and Western Nebraska. The GCRC provides inpatient and outpatient facilities for clinical research which requires careful monitoring of patients, specialized nursing care, restricted and planned diets, precise sample collections, monitoring of response to invasive diagnostic and therapeutic manipulations. In addition, the GCRC provides the support for detailed computerized statistical and data management as well as an interface between modern medicine and molecular biology. The major research programs served by this GCRC include clinical research on cancer diagnosis and therapy, diabetes mellitus and obesity, pituitary tumors, neuroendocrinology, pulmonary and systemic hypertension, etiology and treatment of gallstones, polycystic kidney disease, edematous and nonedematous renal disorders, congestive heart failure, depression and schizophrenia, systemic autoimmune diseases, adrenergic receptors, AIDS, and prostaglandin physiology. The center stands as an educational resource for multiple post graduate clinical fellows, first year medical students, residents in internal medicine and post graduate fellows in the applied sciences. All components of the GCRC are dedicated to the improvement of diagnosis and management of human diseases, and the translation of basic biology into improved clinical medicine.